Come With Me
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: Rate pending Side story to 'You'. Sesshomaru is stuck in a 'vacation' set up by Kagome. A contest winner will be his 'partner'... O.o Hawaii and Sesshomaru? SessKagura Please RR, especially R!
1. Let’s Start From the Beginning, Shall we

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...**   
A/N: Hiya! New story, yet again! I hope you all like this, but the first story will be a bit of prologue, since only some of you know the story behind this... If you've read my story 'You!', then most of this chapter will be review, but **NOT** all of it! Well, actually... This isn't since it's mostly in Sesshomaru's point of view.   
Gomen minna,(sorry everyone,) but I have gotten used to using Japanese words in this story (You!), so I continued on this one. I'm posting the necessary vocabulary translations here, before the chapters, okay? If you have any problem with that, please tell me so and I will do what I can to help fix it! Translations for this chapter are as follows:   
  
Hai: Yes   
  
Iie: No   
  
Sugoi: Wow   
  
Nani: What   
  
Onegai: Please   
  
Arigatou: Thank you   
  
Name Translations:   
  
Sasayaku: Whisper (Sasayaku is Ayame's last name. Her name means Iris, so in my story, her name is Iris Whisper, see? ^_^)   
  
Himitsu: Secret   
  
  
I think that's all for now...   
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story! Please R+R! Especially R! ^_^   
  
  


~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
_ **Title: Come With Me**_   
Chapter 1: Let's Start From the Beginning, Shall we?   
Author: Sakura-chan88   
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

  
  
  
  
  
  
A teenage boy walked through the large revolving glass doors, his silver hair casting off the bright afternoon sunlight. He wore his navy blue business suit and carried his black leather briefcase underneath his left arm while he read the _'Daily News'_ and took a sip from his water bottle. He detested the smell of coffee, and his keen nose couldn't take the scent of tea, either.   
  
As soon as his shoes echoed on the marble tiled floor, a short, waddling old man appeared behind him. His squeaking, high pitched voice cut into the boys thoughts.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"   
  
"What is it Jaken?" the teen asked, obviously annoyed by the continuous calling of his name.   
  
"Mr. Zaisan wishes to speak with you," he replied, following the boy to the elevators. "You're now vice president of Musei Inc."   
  
Sesshomaru mentally sighed. Thirteen years old and he almost owned the company.   
  
******   
  
"Inuyasha, we're late," Sesshomaru stated irritably. "And _why_ are we late?"   
  
"Because you're too young to drive and mom's sick," his six year old half brother responded arrogantly.   
  
He looked over to his brother- _half_brother- and held back the urge to swat him. "Start practicing. We're almost there."   
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in disbelief. "I am not singing in the middle of the street. Everyone will think I'm weird."   
  
"You are weird, Inuyasha, so start singing," Sesshomaru ordered, approaching the building they should have been at over an hour ago. "If you lose, we won't be able to help your mother. I hardly earn enough to keep the roof over you and feed you- and now with the new baby on the way and dad gone..."   
  
The sentence trailed off, leaving the end open for Inuyasha's mind to run through all of the possibilities. By this time, they had reached their destination. Inuyasha growled.   
  
"This isn't fair."   
  
"Well, you are going to do this weather you want to or not," Sesshomaru stated, walking into the building. "And since we're late, I won't be able to pinpoint any real threats to you immediately... And that does _not_ make me very happy, dear brother."   
  
Inuyasha flinched at the insulting tone, then pushed past the teen. "Don't worry. I'll win."   
  
Sesshomaru listened carefully to the girl singing in the middle of the room, a table of judges over to his right and a line of contestants to his left. An audition for the last spot in a children's band was being held, and with Inuyasha's voice, Sesshomaru knew it was his best chance to bring some much needed money into the family bank account. Fathers funeral had chewed up the money faster than one could say 'money be gone!'   
  
Silently, he made his way to a shadowed corner near the judges table and took a seat, listening and watching for any threat. However, with them being so late, Inuyasha was last to go and the next person in line to sing. Oh, he was mad!   
  
The judges liked him, each nodding their approval as Inuyasha left the stage. The singers were split up into groups of five and sent to a room, one group at a time, with the judges. Now, the judges would pick out two of the five to stay and send the other three packing.   
  
Inuyasha had gone in with a group of four girls- all of whom seemed confident- and walked out with three crying girls and a smiling, raven haired, five year old girl. Inuyasha smirked. He'd made it through another round.   
  
After waiting for the next groups of singing children to be picked apart, the third round was held. Now it was time for Sesshomaru to pay attention. But, as one after another, after another failed to impress him, he sighed, rubbing his temples. Maybe he shouldn't worry so much-   
  
And there it was. A voice that would surely cause a problem for Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked up to find the same raven haired girl that had walked out with his brother standing on the small audition stage. Well, the threat needed to be disposed of...   
  
Inuyasha smirked as he finished, jumping off of the stage. Sesshomaru scowled, but called him over, whispering to him and shoving a bottle into his hand.   
  
"Coke?"   
  
"We have a problem," he hissed. "That girl," he began, pointing as a small girl spoke to her father, wrapping herself in his jacket, "give her this."   
  
Inuyasha frowned, but nodded. "Sure."   
  
Sesshomaru went back to watching from the sidelines as his brother approached the girl when her dad left. She smiled as they talked, and took the drink without a single hint of suspicion. When Inuyasha snorted and walked away, she frowned, but drank happily from her soda.   
  
The finally audition was coming to an end as the girl was called into a separate room to sing and be judged.   
  
"Good luck!" another competitor cheered for her. The girl took another long drink from the bottle.   
  
"Say it!" he hissed, jabbing Inuyasha in the side. He knew his brother would understand.   
  
"Yeah, you'll need it," Inuyasha snorted arrogantly.   
  
She looked at him questioningly over her shoulder as she disappeared through the doorway.   
  
"What was in that bottle, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he stood to retrieve the abandoned bottle.   
  
"Let's just say... She'll have a good day's rest."   
  
"You bastard..."   
  
******   
  
"Do any of you know a young lady by the name of Ayame Sasayaku?" he asked scanning the room. His gaze landed on a lady with long, jet black hair. He frowned in disapprovement."What are you doing here, Ki-"   
  
"I'm not Kikyo," the woman told him calmly.   
  
He nodded. "I see."   
  
"This is Ayame, sir," she said politely, pointing to a sleeping girl who had attached herself to Kouga.   
  
"Of course. Would you mind waking her?" Sesshomaru asked. "I have some important news that she will want to hear, I believe."   
  
"Hai." The woman shook Ayame's shoulders, trying to get the girl to wake up. Kouga edged away, unsure of something. "Aya-chan, wake up. Someone wants to speak with you."   
  
"Lefmlone," she mumbled.   
  
"Come on! Wake up."   
  
"Go away!"   
  
Sesshomru looked at his brother as the Kikyo look-alike woman explained that 'Demonic' was in the same room as them, and Ayame bolted awake.   
  
"Honto!? Kami-sama, I'm dreaming," she exclaimed, blinking rapidly and looking around.   
  
Sesshomaru sighed, it would take a while to get the girl to calm down, now. So much for a pleasant night. Ayame 'eep'd, drawing Sesshomau's attention back to the scene in front of him as she attached herself to Kouga. She was looking at Miroku with wide eyes.   
  
"What did you to Ms. Sasayaku, houshi?" Sesshomaru asked, not really caring.   
  
"Oh, yeah... Ayame?" the black-haired girl turned back to the girl after getting her to let go of Kouga. "This man wished to speak to you."   
  
"Oh..." She walked over to the man and bowed. "I'm Ayame Sasayaku, sir. What can I do for you?"   
  
'They change tunes so fast,' he mused, metally shaking the thought away. "You're grandfather, Mr. Zaisan, as you already know, was the owner of Meisei incorporated. About a month before he passed way, he requested that this concert beheld the day after you're nineteenth birthday. He also requested that you, two of your friends, and the band spend some time together. I, being his best friend and manager of the group, gave the tickets to your mother and arranged some time for you and your friends to stay with the group. Approximately one week."   
  
Ayame was shocked, as was the girl with Miroku, Miroku himself, and Kouga. Inuyasha was furious and the other woman seemed a bit confused.   
  
"Na-NANI!?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Sesshomaru, you jerk! We don't have time to babysit some fan girl!"   
  
"Two fan girls and their friend," the Kikyo look-alike. Sesshomaru was most definately curious about this girl- she was the only one to talk to his brother that way AND she looked like Kikyo... "I'm not really a fan of yours at all. Don't flatter yourself." Everyone just starred at her.   
  
Looking back over to Inuyasha and glaring, Sesshomaru hissed, "You're going to, and you will be considerate and kind. Especially toward Ms. Sasayaku!" He turned back to Ayame, handed her a letter, bowed, and left with Jaken waddling after him.   
  
He felt sorry to stick them with his brother for the week, but he had made a promise after all.   
  
  
******   
  
"Think 14 years back," Inuyasha hissed over the phone. It had been four days since band had joined Ms. Sasayaku and her friends at that cabin out in the middle of nowhere. "You remember that girl from the audition?"   
  
Sesshomaru's brow shot up. He'd thought Inuyasha had forgotten all that, but obviously not. "Yeah."   
  
"So, you remember the reason I'm now one of the most famous singers in the world today?"   
  
"... Don't let it get to your head, dear brother."   
  
Sesshomaru read his newspaper boredly. Nothing real special today. Stock market steady... What was the owner of the most wealthy company in all of Japan, the owner of the most well known band- and about every other well known thing known to man-, to do?   
  
"Kagome... she fainted this morning..."   
  
"And?" Sesshomaru asked, noting the concern in his voice. Kagome, the Kikyo look-alike seemed to have caught his brothers eyes. "What does that have to do with 14 years ago?"   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"..."   
  
"... You can't be serious..." Sesshomaru muttered, his eyes widening a fraction. "Kagome Higurashi? She's..."   
  
"Hai, she's the girl you drugged 14 years ago," he stated. "We're at the hospital Rin's at right now, if you were wondering..."   
  
"... Is Rin awake?"   
  
"Iie."   
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he turned his cell phone off and shoved it into his pocket, standing abruptly. Grabbing his keys and throwing his jacket over his shoulder, he left his office and Jaken appeared by his side immediately.   
  
"Sessho-"   
  
"Shut up, Jaken. I'm leaving."   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama-"   
  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru hissed in a threatening tone, walking to a side exit.   
  
"But, Se-"   
  
He threw the door open forcefully, hitting Jaken square in the face, and leaving the man twitching on the floor.   
  
'So, Kagome's the girl... I wonder what happened for him to remember his... forgotten past...'   
  
******   
  
"- Since we only have a few more hours that we are stuck together- and I'm sure Inuyasha will be dragging us off once the clock strikes twelve- after all, he wouldn't want you to see him in his clothing of rags and us as the little mice- I thought it would be nice to do something," Miroku said.   
  
"That was very thoughtful of you, houshi," Sesshomaru stated as he joined the group, "but I have already made plans for you all so that you can enjoy the last night. I set up a dinner for you on a cruiser's diner. I hear they have very nice sea food."   
  
"That sounds great," said Kagome, smiling. "Arigato, Sesshomaru." He looked at her for a moment in wonder.   
  
"Are you sure she's the same girl?" he asked Inuyasha.   
  
"Hai... Why?"   
  
"I didn't expect a 'thank you' from someone I drugged..."   
  
"I forgave you a long time ago- before I even knew it was you. I am more forgiving than most, but I won't forgive it again," she threatened. He snorted.   
  
"There is no benefit to me, therefore I will not be drugging you," he stated. He saw her smile warmly, her eyes dancing in a foriegn look of friendship. He could see why his brother felt for the woman.   
  
******   
  
"Hai, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru repeated. "I have scheduled a concert for you tonight. When you arrive at the dock, I'll give you the details. For now, all you need to know is a jet is waiting for the girls after the concert is over. Say your farewells before then."   
  
He knew it was wrong, and he could hear the hurt in his brothers enraged snarl. A loud whistling came from the other end of the line, then a some sizzling and crackling as the cell phone plunged into the ocean water, he assumed.   
  
"Gomen, bother, but... you only know half of the story," Sesshomaru stated, setting the phone down with a heavy hearted sigh.   
  
******   
  
"Why do you do this to your own brother?"   
  
He didn't know what to think of the girl sitting beside him. She changed tunes too often for his comfort, and she had even made him laugh.... That was unsettling.   
  
_ Flashback   
  
"Inuyasha here will file a lawsuit against you," she had stated, nodding knowledgably. Inuyasha nodded too.   
  
"On what grounds?" Sesshomaru had asked   
  
Inuyasha stopped shaking his head, thoughtful for a second. "Yeah, what grounds?"   
  
"For animal cruelty," she replied.   
  
Inuyasha nodded vigorously. "Yeah! For animal cru-" he paused, then looked at her and growled. "Bitch."   
  
"That is no way to talk to a lady," she huffed, pouting.   
  
Miroku laughed, hugging Kagome to his side for a moment. "You are the strangest of the bunch, ne?"   
  
Sesshomaru was having a hard time not laughing. Of all the years of solemness, she had brought up a feeling of humor... He laughed, then he turned away.   
  
End of flashback_   
  
She sighed. He sat beside her, looking at his fallen co-worker. "Inuyasha wouldn't stop singing, even if I let him," Sesshomaru said. "No matter what he says. He loves the attention- and it helps him keep his mind blank."   
  
_ Flashback   
  
"Where's Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.   
  
Sesshomaru watched from the shadows as the band arrived at the concert hall. Jaken was being his annoying self, Kagome was forced to listen.   
  
"That's Sesshomaru-sama to you, you disrespectful little witch," he sneered.   
  
_'That was harsh'_ thought Sesshomaru... Since Jaken was annoying him any way...   
  
"Nani!?" she screeched, glaring daggers at the man. "What did you just call me?!"   
  
"A disrespectful little wi-" was all he said before falling to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Sesshomaru stood behind his fallen employee, shaking his head slowly. "He doesn't know when to shut up, does he?"   
  
End flashback_   
  
"So he isn't always thinking about his problems," she mumbled, nodding in acception.   
  
"I do this to help, if you can understand that."   
  
A few minutes later, Kagome had spoken to her friends, Sango and Ayame. They would leave to let the band rehearse. Sango was first to leave.   
  
On her way out, she tripped over the unconscious Jaken and went stumbling straight into Sesshomaru. He caught her, steadied her, then brushed himself off thinking 'Great, wrinkle my newly pressed $3000 dollar suit...' The whole time Sango mumbled apologies. When he disregarded them, Sango huffed, kicked Jaken for making her look like a fool, then left.   
  
Ayame smiled and waved the boys goodbye and followed Sango. Then Kagome turned to leave. On her way she stoped to wisper some advise to him.   
  
"Push him too hard and he'll lose his only way out."   
  
He nodded, still straightening out his clothes.   
  
_'They'll never be fixed!'_   
  
Sighing, Kagome left with a sad smile on her face....   
  
"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called, walking up to the stage as his brother strummed his guitar, Miroku and Kouga in the background followed suit. "I have an idea..."   
  
"The concert's tomorrow instead?" He asked hopefully. "The girls stay for another week?"   
  
"A month-" Miroku interrupted.   
  
"A year?" Kouga asked.   
  
Sesshomaru remained quiet for a while. It really was a mistake to keep the girls with the band for that... cruise... He sighed. 'Gomen...'   
  
"Iie," he stated emotionlessly. "I was thinking... How good is Kagome? Is she stage material?"   
  
Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously. "Hai."   
  
"Find away to get her on stage tonight. She'll be performing for the audience..." Sesshomaru couldn't help the small smirk that found its way past his mask.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Let's just say, it's a test," he whispered mysteriously, digging into his inner coat pocket for his palm pilot only to find it missing. "Nani...? Where is my palm pilot?" He patted himself down, checking for the allusive electronic. "Where'd I put it?"   
  
******   
  
"Hai, Kaede," Sesshomaru spoke. "Kagome will be performing, and iie, she doesn't know. I need to make sure she gets on stage, though. I want you to make certain that she arrives here before-"   
  
"Sesshomaru! Thank Kami-sama I found you."   
  
Kagome came running, huffing and puffing, from the closest door. She stopped in front of him, doubled over to catch her breath.   
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.   
  
"Iie," she stated, as he drank from his bottle of water. "It's just that I found this," she said, holding up a silvery, metallic object. "It's yours, right? I don't know anyone else who would be scheduled for a meeting with both Kaede-bachan and Myouga-jiisan."   
  
"Nani? Where'd you get that from?" he asked, grabbing it from her rather rudely. "I was looking all over for it."   
  
"It was on the ground at the dock," she said. "We went back to get my cell phone. Sango left it in her room and we had to go to the souvenir shop. I had four messages, can you believe that! Four!"   
  
His eyebrows rose skeptically, but he said nothing, checking over his schedule. "Oh, I forgot that... and that, too..."   
  
"Anyway, my mother was calling to say that they were going out to eat at some diner and would be back on the shopping spree, spending everything- to the last penny," she mumbled, lowly. "She wants to be paid for baby sitting your sister."   
  
"Nani?" he asked, looking up from his life. "I never asked her to-"   
  
"I know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh! Shoot! I forgot! Where's Inuyasha? I have a message for him."   
  
"Third door on the right, but he's going on stage in..."   
  
"Four minutes," Kaede interrupted.   
  
"Kya! I have to hurry then!" she shouted, pushing passed Sesshomaru. He caught a hold of her arm. She started slightly.   
  
"What do you need to tell him so badly?" he implored, narrowing his eyes. He didn't like the way she was so jumpy.   
  
She sighed and answered, "Kikyo's here," before running to the room Inuyasha was currently occupying. Sesshomaru watched the girls retreating form, taking a sip from his bottle. She slipped through the door and out of sight. Sesshomaru looked back to Kaede and Myouga.   
  
"She has arrived," Kaede spoke. She smiled and walked away slowly.   
  
"Myouga," Sesshomaru called to the man, swirling his drink around distractedly. "Recheck the jet. However, first inform Yura that I wish to see her immediately after the boys leave. She's to go ahead of us to the next concert hall to tend to preparations."   
  
The said man bowed, then walked away. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the small electronic schedule. "Great. I forgot to send the report to Dell. I hate owning everything."   
  
He looked down at the man by his side. "Jaken, go with Myouga to the jet. Tell Jen I want the jet to leave A.S.A.P."   
  
Jaken waddled away, responding in delight and being given a job, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"   
  
He walked to the temporary office he had chosen, watching as one of the hall lights flickered. Shaking his head lightly, he opened the door, threw on the light, and took a seat in the only available chair. He drank what was left of his water before picking up his latest news paper.   
  
The door creaked open to reveal a scantily clad woman with short hair, holding a brush in one hand and a phone in the other. She had an unusual aura about her, but not enough to make him wonder. She smirked.   
  
"You rang?"   
  
"Yura, you will be making your way to the concert-" Sesshomaru began, pausing slightly to recompose himself as his head began to spin and his eyelids grew heavy "- hall in... in..."   
  
"Sir?" she asked, walking over to the man. "Nara. The next concert is going to be held in Nara."   
  
"Hai..." He looked at her, then grabbed his head, thinking to himself.   
  
'What... is going on?'   
  
"Sir," Yura spoke. "Yes, I need to arrange a jet for Mr. Himitsu. Sesshomaru Himitsu."   
  
Sesshomaru looked up to find the girl talking into her phone. "Y-Yura?" he stuttered in complete shock. "What-"   
  
"...Hai... Hai, hai. The number is 83-"   
  
His head drooped and his vision blurred. What was going on? Yura was getting a jet? For him? Why?   
  
"Arigatou," she mumbled, then flipped the phone off. "Sesshomaru, it's time. Let's say this is payback. For 14 years ago."   
  
"K-Kagome...! She did... did... this?"   
  
_'That's why she was jumpy... A taste of my own medicine, huh?'_   
  
"..." He was speechless, though even if he had something to say, he was sure he won't have been able to since, in the next few seconds, his world went black.   
  
******   
  
Kagura hushed with the rest of the crowd, watching as a young woman walked onto the stage with another lady behind her. Inuyasha, the band's lead vocalist, had announced a special change had been made in schedule.   
  
"Hey, how you feeling? Excited!?" The crowed roared, hands pounding the air for emphasis. "Great! Tonight, we are holding a slight competition for 5 sharp minded, intelligent ladies. Prizes are spectacular- and the grand prize is... A one-on-one expense free vacation with manager Sesshomaru Himitsu! Yes, one week at any location you want with the man behind the scenes!"   
  
The woman on stage, introduced as Kagome Higurashi by Inuyasha, paused as the crowed squealed and hooted, going absolutely insane.   
  
"Now, this is open to any lady who feels confident enough to come onto this stage and answer questions against the other competitors. Take a few moments of self evaluation, onegai. We don't want anyone feeling out of place up here. When your confident, raise a hand. Five of you will be chosen by Demonic, Yura, and myself... Remember, a sharp mind and confidence will get you a place on this stage!"   
  
Yura snatched the mic at this time. "Before you raise those eager hands of yours... Since Mr. Himitsu was unable to show tonight, arranging for the perfect vacation as we speak, a short description is in order." The girl went on and on about the mans 'flawless' good looks and... silver hair. Oh! Golden eyes, too!   
  
Kagura smirked to herself. A free trip with an obviously gorgeous man to anywhere you wanted to go? Sounded like a dream come true, especially since she could use it to her advantage.   
  
"And let the game begin!" Kagome shouted, grabbing the mic from Yura.   
  
Her hand shot up with the rest of the girls'. However, instead of jumping around aimlessly, she slowly moved to the front of the line, making her way toward Inuyasha. He would be the most sensible, since he _was_ the brother of the manager, Mr. Himitsu.   
  
She found herself face to face with Inuyasha, who instantly grabbed her wrist and led her up to the stage. She hadn't even rested her feet. 'Sugoi... What luck. He must want to be out of this crowd.' She didn't blame him.   
  
******   
  
'_Finally!_' her mind yelled as the last contestant made her way to the stage with that Yura woman. 'My feet are killing me!'   
  
"Alright, here we are," Kagome announced, once again standing at the microphone. "Please state our name and age," she spoke, turning to look at contestants. (A/N: Gomen 'You!' readers, but I am adding the little 'contest' in here. If you want, you can skip ahead slightly, but there has been a couple changes- as in Kagura's thoughts are added...)   
  
"Mayu Wakuzi, 27."   
  
"Shiro Aouki, 25."   
  
"Kagura Gumo, 26."   
  
"Kiekki Luna, 26."   
  
"Mimiri Mai, 27."   
  
"Mayu, Shiro, Kagura, Kiekki, and Mimiri," she repeated, turning to each girl in unison. When I ask a question, you have 2 seconds to answer, so stay on your toes. Mayu, please give everyone's name in alphabetical order."   
  
"Kagura, Kiekki, Mayu, Mimiri, Shiro."   
  
She smiled encouragingly. "Shiro, list five of the twelve constellations."   
  
"Libra, Leo, Aquarius, Pisces, and... umm... Scorpio!"   
  
Kagome nodded. "Kagura, name 5 of the 50 U.S. states."   
  
'Oh, for crying out loud! Something a little more difficult, onegai!' her mind said sarcastically. "Missouri, Mississippi, Massachusetts, Montana, and Michigan."   
  
She nodded, smirking slightly. "Kiekki, give me 5 of the contenents."   
  
"Asia, Australia, Africa, Antarctica, and Europe."   
  
"Mimiri, name 5 planets, other than Earth."   
  
She smiled to herself. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn."   
  
"Great! Now, for the second round. Math is our subject ladies, so think numbers. Mimiri, lets start with you. What is the result of multiplication?"   
  
"...a product...?"   
  
Kagome nodded, again. Mimiri let out a sigh of relief, silently of course. "Kiekki, what is 4 to the 3rd power?"   
  
"16?"   
  
She shook her head. Kagura wanted to laugh, seeing the girl fake as much sadness as possible. "64." Reaching into her pocket, she handed the girl a backstage pass and was hugged in return. She left smiling.   
  
Kagome moved on to the next in line- Kagura. "Kagura, give me to factors of 28."   
  
"4 and 7," was her instant reply. She already went through all eight years of college that she had needed. Simple math didn't pose any threat.   
  
"Shiro, what is the result of division called?" Kagome asked, moving to the girl beside her.   
  
"A... product?"   
  
Again, the girl with the mic shook my head. "A quotient." Miroku handed Shiro a backstage pass and a 'Demonic' CD. He was also hugged for it.   
  
"Mayu," Kagome continued, placing a smile on her face as Shiro left the stage. "What is 12x12+4?"   
  
"148."   
  
"Alright, now for a more difficult catagory. History."   
  
"Kagura, you'll begin." She nodded. It was like taking candy from a baby. "What year did Columbus first set sail for 'the new world'?"   
  
"1492."   
  
"Mimiri, who is the father of evolution?"   
  
"Charles Darwin."   
  
"Mayu, what famine devastated Ireland?"   
  
"...I... don't know," she said defeatedly.   
  
"The Great Potato Famine."   
  
"Ah, of course," she mumbled, smiling at her own stupidity.   
  
Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder, handed her a CD, an autographed photo of the band, and a backstage pass. She didn't hug him, to Kagura's and, from the look on her face, Kagome's surprise, but held out her hand in a friendly parting handshake.   
  
"Okay. This round is a tad bit different," she said, speaking into the microphone after Mayu had left the stage. "This is a psychological test."   
  
'You have got to be joking,' Kagura thought, laughing inside at her own great luck. Everything was falling straight into her lap!   
  
"I will ask a series of questions and you will have to answer immediately, but listen carefully. For instance... Inuyasha."   
  
He looked at Kagome, frowning in confusion. "Nani?"   
  
"Will you demonstrate this for me?"   
  
"...Hai."   
  
"Good. Now spell top."   
  
"T-O-P."   
  
"Spell mop."   
  
"M-O-P."   
  
"Spell crop."   
  
"C-R-O-P."   
  
"What do you do at a green light?"   
  
"Stop."   
  
'Wrong answer, kiddo,' Kagura thought, smirking to herself.   
  
Kagome grinned. "At a green light?" She looked around the crowd of fans, shaking her head. "Well, I'm not letting you drive me anywhere."   
  
He thought about that a second, then slapped himself. "Go, I mean! Go!" he yelled frantically, trying to build his image back up after that answer.   
  
Her grin widened. "Kagura, you ready?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Spell most."   
  
"M-O-S-T."   
  
"Spell boast."   
  
"B-O-A-S-T."   
  
"Spell coast."   
  
"C-O-A-S-T."   
  
"What do you put in a toaster?"   
  
"Bread."   
  
She was shocked- that was clear as day. She obviously didn't expect anyone to get it straight away. "Great job... Um... Mimiri! Spell pin."   
  
"P-I-N."   
  
"Spell sin."   
  
"S-I-N."   
  
"Spell grin."   
  
"G-R-I-N."   
  
"What is a pop can made out of?"   
  
"Tin."   
  
"Aluminum," Kagome sighed. "Kagura, in order to win, since it is down to you two, you must answer the next question correctly or Mimiri is back in the game. Understand?"   
  
"Understood."   
  
"What is 1+1?"   
  
"2"   
  
"3-1?"   
  
"2"   
  
"2-0?"   
  
"2"   
  
"How many animals of each kind did Moses take on the ark?"   
  
"None. Noah took them on the ark, not Moses," she explained. 'And with that, I take the candy.' (A/N: Sorry, I had to say that! Long story, but to say it in short, my hyper- as usual- brother shouted that a few hours ago and I had to add it! ^_^;)   
  
"Kagura is the winner!" She shouted, grabbing Kagura's arm and holding it in the air, telling the deaf she won... Why the deaf would be at a concert, you ask? ^-^ for the boys, of course! (and I had to keep that in the story. Gomen -_-;)   
  
Kouga handed Mimiri a CD, autographed photograph, backstage pass, and 2 tickets for any concert of her choice. She hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek, then skipped off stage.   
  
"Congratulations, Kagura," She cheered, smiling. "Yura will escort you to the private jet. No need to pack anything. Money will be given to you for clothing, so please enjoy your stay at-"   
  
She placed the microphone near Kagura's mouth. "Hawaii," she said, smiling a smile that reached her eyes partially.   
  
"Hawaii it is!"   
  
The crowd went wild, cheering for Kagura as she mentally patted her own back. Yura pulled on her sleeve lightly, steering her off the stage. Kagura followed the woman to the backstage area, silent as a mouse. Yura didn't speak to her until they had reached the exit at the back of the concert hall.   
  
"Gomen, about the detour, but we didn't want anyone jumping you," she explained, waving to a limo. "Sesshomaru, Mr. Himitsu, is on the jet already. I believe he is sleeping, though. I apologize for that, but he had a rough day and I ordered a masseuse for him."   
  
"Ah," she muttered, nodding. "Very thoughtful of you."   
  
"Arigatou. Now, you are going to Hawaii, as promised. You don't need to take anything, but if you wish to, just tell the chauffeur to take you to wherever it is you need to go to," Yura said. "Also, if Sesshomaru gives you any kind of problems, call me from this-" she handed Kagura a cell phone "-on speed dial 1, okay?"   
  
Kagura nodded, taking the phone and placing it in her purse. "Will you be going to the jet with me...?"   
  
"Iie, I'm going separately," she answered, looking to the limo behind her, then to a red corvette behind that. "I have an errand to run first. I'll meet up with you there and check to make sure everything is set and ready to go."   
  
Kagura nodded, watching as the young, brunette chauffeur opened the door nearest her. She climbed in, thanking Yura, and sat back as the door closed. A smirk played on her lips as she thought of the way she had just killed two birds with one stone.   
  
Well, more like a dozen. Things were definitely looking up for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~   
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know some of you will be most certainly confused, but I will add some scenes of Kagome and Inuyasha to better clear things up, however, you will not see much of them. This is a SIDE STORY to their story, okay? If you want the full story on Kag and Inu, then you'll have to read 'You!' Gomen...   
Anyway, how was it? Good, bad, could be better? Comments, questions, suggestions, anything goes! Creative criticism is appreciated!   
  
Ja ne minna! (Until then, everyone!)   
~Sakura-chan88 


	2. Some Sedated Slumber, Shrewd Shock's Stu...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...  
  
A/N:** I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but I was so stuck on this story... But, this chapter is finally complete! Hope you enjoy it! (And sorry about the long title, but it kinda grew on me after I typed it out... kinda long... [sweat-drop])

* * *

**_Some Sedated Slumber, Shrewd Shock's Stun, Stoical Sesshomaru Slips_**

* * *

Kagura watched the lights roll by slowly as she boredly tapped her fingers on the comfortable leather seat beneath her, a hand rested idly in her lap. Although the vehicle was one of the most up to date pieces of machinery, she found no enjoyment in television or World Wide Wierdness... What use was it to her? She never needed them, why waste her time with the mind contolling contraptions?  
  
... Though the aspect of taking some time off to surf and obtain a nice tan were very enticing in her overworked mind. The taunt muscles in her back seemed to call for a massage...  
  
Oh, the irony... (A/N: For those of you who can't guess- just wait a little bit. It'll make sense.  
The mintutes ticked by as hours, the seconds like those now-hour-minutes should be...  
  
A trip to Hawaii with a gorgeous man... who's hair was silver and eyes golden embers... Otherwise known as a moon lightened night beside a camp fire... The glowing moon overhead with the fire to give sight. That's how she saw it. Everything else about him, like the perverbial surrounding wood would be, was a mystery.  
  
_'I like camping... too bad I only went once,'_ she thought, holding back a sigh from the maximum monotony she had been thrust in to all day long, starting off at work. _'And it continues to drag on and on...'_  
  
As if on cue, her beeper cried for attention.

* * *

It was an hour later, one whole hour later, that the limo pulled to a complete stop and the engine halted. The door was opened a few minutes later by the chauffer, his smile wide. She nodded politely to him as she stepped out of the stretched vehicle to look up at the airliner jet a few meters away, the woman named Yura standing beneath it.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves - it figured her most irritating client would be the one to call - to an acceptible point, Kagura strode over to stand beside Yura, watching the woman who was speaking with a man, the pilot supposedly.  
  
"No, I'm telling you - DON'T let him see you, AT ALL," Yura was saying. "He's dangerous when he's mad and -" this was the point that Yura say Kagura "- and - and his missuse never arrived..."  
  
The man, balding slightly, raised two peppered eyebrows, but didn't comment. He sighed,  
nodded, then stalked back into the plane.  
  
"Gomen nasai, about that," Yura muttered, turning to fully face her. "Well, Sesshomaru's missuse never arrived so he might be a bit touchy... plus, he is still asleep. A quick word of advice - be careful around him when he wakes up, okay? He hasn't had a good few days." Kagura merely nodded and waited for her to continue. "He's been so busy- hasn't been to the clubs or out hiking for weeks! He'd love some time to surf, I'd bet. Great choice with Hawaii."  
  
"Un."  
  
"Well, call me if you need anything," Yura beamed before walking to her car and driving away.  
  
Kagura took a few steps toward the jet and hesitated...  
  
What kind of feeling was this...? Foreboding... Fear... Overwhelmed... Whatever it was, it was foreign and, needless to say, unwelcome.  
  
With another deep breath, Kagura walked up the flight of stairs and boarded the air craft. It was spacious, yes, but oddly... uncomfortable through its silence. Unlike the silence in the limo, this was laced with tension. The tension - between the pilot and the unconscious man lying face down on a couch.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The pilot jumped slightly, turning a bright red with embarrassment being caught staring at Sesshomaru out of curiosity. "Y-yes, ma'am?"  
  
"We may leave now," Kagura stated, sinking slowly into a chair beside the couch, the feeling somehow extremely familiar. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be there as soon as possible."  
  
"O-of course!" He bowed quickly, then departed for the cockpit.  
  
Kagura, making sure the man was gone from sight, stood and kneeled by the slumbering form,  
shaking his shoulders. Not so much as a groan greeted her. He was out cold. With narrowed eyes, she moved the curtain of silver tresses from the side of his face to find a rather gorgeous (could you call slightly femine 'handsome'?) profile presented to her.  
  
Blinking once, she removed her hand and sat back on her heels, soon getting lost in her thoughts. _'He seems... disturbed... almost as if he fell asleep during an arguement of some type...'  
_  
The engines roared to life and the plane slowly rolled forward, lifting from the ground a few minutes later. Kagura ignored it.  
  
_'Yura said he liked clubs and hiking, but... Surely he would know that... and he would have told me...'_ Kagura frowned. _'What reason would she have to lie about something so... petty... It doesn't make much sense...  
  
'Plus,'_ she thought, looking at the tense back and shoulder muscles still visible, uncovered from the silver hair, _'it looks like he's never had a missuse work on him before - EVER... How in the world does he live with such a stressful life without one?'  
_  
She had to admire him for that.  
  
And time ticked by with little change, other than her moving the chair she ealier used to place it where she had been kneeling. Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to... well, accumulated hours, until the intercom beeped.  
  
"We'll be arriving in one half hour," the pilot's voice commented. "Please stay seated."  
  
Kagura smirked. He could have just turned around and shouted through the curtain, but he was obviously still embarrassed about the earlier events, staring like some child watching a butterfly silently bat its thin wings...  
  
Sesshomaru's hand twitched, causing only the slightest of starts in Kagura as she eyed him expectently. When he made no more move to show he was awaking, Kagura sighed and shook his shoulder. "Oi..."  
  
"Shut up, Jaken."  
  
Kagura blinked. _'Jaken?'_  
  
"Pesky bug of an employee..."  
  
She couldn't keep back the smile from creeping into her face, lighting her eyes with mirth. _'A sleep talker, is he?'_  
  
"Should have... fired..."  
  
She snorted. "Wake up, Mr. Himitsu."  
  
He didn't respond, just slipped back into silence and continued to slumber.  
  
What a deep sleeper.

* * *

Kagura thanked the man standing at her door in a dimissing manner. He, taking the hint, left the woman with the unconscious man he had helped her carry into the beach house from his taxi and shut the door silently behing him. Kagura turned a suspicious eye on Sesshomaru. _'He's drugged.'  
_  
This realization, for some odd reason, had no effect on her as she, strugglingly, arranged his limbs to a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket up over him. She knew that if she had been anyone else, she would have felt like a mother just then... However, never having had a mother herself, she didn't feel anything save for the fabric of the satin-like covering.  
  
Taking a bit of money from her purse and the keys to the room, Kagura left for the nearest store that would hold brushes and a comfortable set of night clothing. Would a store be open this late?  
  
She soon found out that, like Tokyo, there was always some store open at odd hours of the night.  
  
Purchasing her assorted items, she hurried back to the beach house, smiling at the stars that twinkled contently about her and the moon that shown bright as ever. She had always loved Hawaii.  
  
Her eyes dropped a bit as she stepped into the house, locking the door behind her and depositing the keys on the nearest table and hurried to the bathroom in order to change and brush her teeth, letting her hair down finally. Running her newly bought brush through it as she slipped out of the bathroom and into her bed, placing the brush on the stand next to her, Kagura turned in order to face Sesshomaru, once again able to see him more clearly.  
  
_'He looks... mad... at the world, almost... and,'_ she yawned, _'yet, calmly so...'  
_  
She shook off the thought and let sleep claim her.

* * *

Sesshomaru knew it as soon as he heard the birds chirping in his ears - something was way out of place... Specifically, him.  
  
Eyes still closed, memories flooded back...  
  
Kagome, Kikyou, Yura... Payback...  
  
Oh, Inuyasha was in for it now! Why Inuyasha? Because it wasn't right to be so cruel toward a woman. He did have a small amount of morale when it came to releasing frustration. He always selected a reciever who could take the blow and stay standing or even grow from the stimulation. Namely Inuyasha.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he rolled to his side, the satin sheets moving with him. Gold glittered like sunlight on the small ripples in a sea-blue lake as lids moved to take in surroundings with sight to accompany the sounds and tangy smells.  
  
Magenta orbs peered back.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. So maybe his brother wouldn't pay since he was still sleeping after all. Maybe he'd wake up soon...  
  
"Mr. Himitsu, I have a feeling you think you're still sleeping," the voice guessed, smooth and feminine. Almost like the whisper of that breeze that lifts your hair and stirs the leaves, but brings a foreign peace with it, seemingly settling all of life's problems. "After all, you were drugged- or so I concluded- but last time I checked, I was real and so was the plane flight that brought us here..."  
  
He blinked, echoing, "Here..."  
  
The magenta eyes shown with a smile of amusement. "One of the islands of Hawaii."  
  
"Hawaii..." Sesshomaru shook his head lightly, sitting up and shucking off the blanket that clung to him. It was hot enough - What was it with Japan's weather lately? - and his head was foggy.  
  
Wait... Drugged...  
  
Right- Kagome, Kikyo, Yura... payback...  
  
So it wasn't a dream after all.  
  
"... Oh. I see," he breathed, running a hand through his bangs. "So I'm stuck in Hawaii with a stranger for payback."  
  
"That's what this is about?" the woman implored, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, just inside his view range. "I'm guessing Yura had some kind of grudge over you?"  
  
He shook his head, "Kagome did." He looked up to meet her gaze again. "So are you some expert in slow and painful torture or are you some lunatic stalker they found?"  
  
"Neither as far as I know."  
  
He nodded, the haziness starting to disapate and bringing with it the missing ability of comprehension. "You're neither, but Kagome picked you to bug me?"  
  
The woman frowned, a speculative spark igniting behind her oddly colored eyes. "No, I won the chance of an expence-free, one-week trip to anywhere I wanted to go with one Sesshomaru Himitsu. You are Sesshomaru Himitsu, correct?"  
  
"Yes... You won... I was on auction!?"  
  
Her eyebrows shot up, "no... but that would have been a sight. I doubt I could have outbid some of those people there, though." A teasing smile tugged at her lips.  
  
"... No?"  
  
His head was beginning to spin. Could he get a straight, enlightening answer for once in his life? Was it too much to ask for?  
  
"I won a contest- an inquisition against four other women." She paused for a moment, leaving the bed to collect the television set's remote and switching channels a few times. "I'm sure the media soaked up the story. They're most-likely replaying last night for the world to see."  
  
A news channel proved her theory correct seconds later, a quick overview of the multiple 'scheduel changes' in Demonic's concert playing though.  
  
**"-where Kagome Higurashi addressed the crowd to offer an astounding chance of a one-week,  
expence-free trip to any lucky woman with Demonic's manager Sesshomaru Himitsu. Of five competitors to appear on stage, a local psychologist, Kagura Gumo, walked away victorious. She was bound for Hawaii an hour later on a World Glider Jet with Mr. Himitsu. They landed only hours ago on the coast of Kauai and are taking residence in a currently unknown location.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi was a woman who rocked the concert hall over and over with her hyped attitude during the friendly 'cat-fight' and her stunning debut. A song said to be straight from the top of her head - or, tip of the tongue - rushed from the mic to meet eager ears."  
**  
The speaker paused as the volume turned up in the background, a voice cutting through the silence.  
  
**"So, this is how it is,  
Saying one thing and doing another,  
It's all just fun and games to you,  
But to me we need each other,  
When-"  
**  
The music faded out again as the singer on the screen continued soundlessly.  
  
**"She gave the audience something to talk about, that's for sure. A roit started early this morning when eager music seekers found no store stocked with a CD featuring the newest diva-dubbed voice of Kagome Higurashi-"  
**  
The screen went black with the push of a button.  
  
"She can sing," came an airy whisper.  
  
"Yes, she can." So this woman, Kagura if the news was anything to go by, was in fact a contest winner. "I suppose you've noticed this trip was not to my knowledge."  
  
"I speculated as much."  
  
"Hm." With a now much clearer mind, Sesshomaru took in the room. It was a comfortingly spacious place, but small enough to need no adding to in order to make it homely. The walls were a soft manilla, the carpet a plush tan. The beds were covered with off-white blankets and feather pillows. "Needs more color."  
  
"Yes, I'd say so too, but the flowers outside make up for it."  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at the woman.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
Like a sack of bricks, and a landslide to boot.  
  
He was in hawaii with nothing but the clothing on his back and a woman he did not know.

* * *

Kagura stared, unable to move from her spot on the edge of Sesshomaru's bed. He had been calm one moment, then wild the next.  
  
_'Shock is a wonder,'_ her mind thought wisfully of the natural sedative. _'Or maybe it's the drug. I wonder if he'll start screaming nonsense soon.'  
_  
"That wench- who does she think she's messing with!?" the man bellowed, throwing a nearby lamp across the room for it to collide with an obviously unsatisfying 'crashhh!' if his tempertantram meant anything. "She thinks she can get away with it!? I think not- that lousy bitch, after all I've done! She wouldn't have seen her precious 'Dogboy' a second more if I hadn't- oh, she won't get away with this- And Inuyasha! That good-for-nothing, flea-ridden mutt of a brother- I swear..."  
  
A deep breath later, Kagura had to rub her eyes in fear of hallucinating.  
  
He was calm and composed once more.  
  
_'Impressive,'_ her inner voice whistled approvingly.  
  
"Excuse me a moment," he mumbled, bowing quickly as he walked - no, it could only be discribed as gliding - to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "GRRRRAaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Kagura smirked. So he did let off steam by screaming uninteligably. Interesting, most interesting...  
  
Shrugging it off, Kagura moved to her bed, running the brush through her hair before she swept it up into its usual tight bun. Worrying her bottom lip as she approximated the amount of time she had left before he left the bathroom, she hurried to slip out of her pjs and into a fresh pair of clothes, thanking her over sight to purchase them from the local store last night and her proper time guestamation because naught more than a second later, the door opened.

* * *

Sesshomaru paused mid-step, seeing, as if for the first time, the woman who he was trapped with.  
  
She wore a long, flowing floral skirt that reached her feet on the left side and her knee on the right. Her shirt was a simple white, thin strapped top with an embroidory of a yellow hibicus blossom centered in a ring of brightly colored topical floors, the words 'Ua mau ke ea o ka aina i ka poro' arched above and under it. Her coal black hair was pulled into a swift, sophisticated bun and her magenta eyes were highlighted by the dark eye-liner, red eyeshadow, and thin arched eyebrows. To top it off, her professional stance pulled the outfit into the mix to radiate the aura of a business woman who didn't take 'no' for an answer.  
  
He was dazzled by the affect she had over her clothes and not the clothes over her. The clothes,  
in this case, definitely did not make the man- woman.  
  
His pause must have been longer than he thought because she cleared her throat and waved for his attention. Eyebrows lifted slightly. "Yes?"  
  
"I didn't properly introduce myself," she began, stepping forward and extending her manicured hand. He took it in a formal shake. "I'm Kagura Gumo, a psyciatrist based in Okinawa. I'm also a professional missuse." His eyebrows raised further. "I find that the best way to relax the mind and mouth is to relax the body first. That's why I'm the ONLY psyciatrist in Okinawa. No one could stand the competition."  
  
He nodded. "Stratigical, aren't you?"  
  
"More so than you know."  
  
The sentence sent a warning signal to his mind as his body shivered at the tingle running up his spine from the bottom of his feet. Something about that statement sounded threatening. "Really?"  
  
She merely smirked and released her grip on his hand. "Really."

* * *

Kagura's brain was running double its usual pace, plans forming, being flung out the window before flying back to her on joyful wings with sweet fruit of more ideas in their claws; numbers,  
words, thought coming and going with as little difficulty as it took for the rejected plans to make a comeback and sound appealing; the face of a certain man pasted on the wall of the chamber that was her mind dead-center, laughing at her attempts to please him.  
  
"I see..." Sesshomaru muttered, his hands raising in what she assumed was his typical shrug. "And nothing came with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"... Very well." He moved to take a seat at the table in the center of the room. "Is there a phone here?"  
  
"Besides my cellular?" Kagura questioned, continuing without a pause, "no."  
  
He was silent a moment, nails drumming against the table top distractedly, eyes staring unfocused at the soft carpetted floor. Kagura took the time to brush her teeth and fix her hair properly with the help of a mirror, her mind unconsciously playing 'Mirror, mirror' by M2M.  
  
"Would you mind lending me your phone for a moment?" Sesshomaru's voice drifted into her ears. "I think my brother needs something to keep him busy."  
  
"Oh? How so?" Kagura implored, exitting the room to search through her purse sitting on the bedside stand. Finding her quarry, she made her way to Sesshomaru and depositted the phone in his hand.  
  
"... That's personal... and classified," he replied, standing from his seat and retreating to the sanctity of the nearby wooded area beside the small beach house.  
  
Kagura felt herself sigh. So much for an easy battle of wills. Looked like she had a struggle waiting for her...  
  
Why she wanted him to open up to her?  
  
Simple.  
  
Knowing a person's strengths and weeknesses...

* * *

Sesshomaru dialed the number with deft movements, his anger smoldering inside him but restrained from portraying itself. He wasn't mad at his situation at the moment, only that he allowed himself to explode so irrationally in front of a stranger he would be stuck with.  
  
Yes, he would be stuck and he was certain Kagome knew that and why that was.  
  
Bad publicity and lawsuits. Not a mix he liked.  
  
"Meisei inc. Headquarters, Nikki Morimoto speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Mrs. Morimoto, I'd like to speak with..." He paused for the affect of giving the impression he was a new client- both testing his newest secretary and making certain the person he asked for would be most surprised with his call. "Yura Sakasagami."  
  
"Please state your business with Ms. Sakasagami."  
  
"I have the information she was looking for about Kauaii."  
  
"Can you hold for a moment, sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The line was silent a few moments before it buzzed, announcing he had been patched through.  
  
"Yura Sakasagami speaking. How may I help you?" A cheerful voice chirped.  
  
"By telling me what I'm supposed to do stuck on an island with a woman I don't know with no money, no clothes, and no phone."  
  
"... Right," she breathed. "Let me explain the birds and the bees to you, Mr. Himitsu..."  
  
"Yura..." The warning in his tone firmly stopped the words on her lips. "I doubt any other employer would tolerate this, but since I understand so well what is going on..."  
  
"Kagome and the girls did leave, Sesshomaru, if that's what you think is happening. Inuyasha's been silent ever since, and Miroku hasn't so much as smiled. Kouga's... well... I haven't seen him, actually. He took Rin to the park. So," Yura concluded airily, "it wasn't to keep them together, just pay you back."  
  
They didn't stay together... Now, that shocked him to no extent. He was so sure those love-sick pups would be at play as soon as he was out of sight.  
  
"Well, tell my dear brother to get his vocals working. I'm booking his week... Really booking it this time."  
  
"What's the scheduel looking like for Demonic?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Unbearable."

* * *

Kagura watched him from the window, his hand running through his hair as his lips quirked up into a satisfied, mischivous smirk. As he pulled the phone from his ear and dialed another numbed, she shook her head and moved to clean the smashed remains of the lamp thrown by Sesshomaru during his rant.  
  
... It all just went to show...  
  
Someone who never showed emotion could be the last person you ever angered.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that was a long wait for a rather short chapter. Gomen nasai. And I'm sure the formatting is awful... but that's ff's fault for being so damn... picky! --; Sorry again, everyone. 


	3. Memories Worth Fighting For

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, but the story is my own in every aspect... Please, do not use any of my work without my consent- I give it easily, but I'd like to know when, where, and why it is being used. I must give credit to many things in this chapter: to the author of Driven to Ascent, Evanescence (as this was the band I primarily listened to whilst this was being written), my English teacher for his stictness, and FFX-2 (which I finally beat with 100 and achieved all neccesary feats to view the perfect ending) for a few scenes that ring in my head and beg to be used.

_**A/N: **I have finally finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Before you read, I have to say something to stop questions that are sure to arise from those who know a little Japanese and think they know everything about honorifics which I myself know I know nearly nothing about. There is a part where Sesshomaru refers to Kagome as Higurashi-kun. Many people think this is an ending solely used for males. However, after reading an Author's Note from Rozefire's newest story Zero-G, I have found this is false. Her is her explanation, as I find myself unable to state it better:_

"It can sometimes be used for women – especially young professional women like Kikyo. In fact Tatewaki Kuno from Ranma ½ often referred to Akane as "Akane-kun". It's respectful but not as distant as 'san' and not as intimate as 'chan'. So this was the right choice for Inuyasha, considering their relationship._" -Rozefire, Zero-G, FAQ section of chapter 5._

_Now, please enjoy the latest installment of Come With Me_.

-00-000-0000-000-00-

Come With Me

By Sakura-chan88

Chapter 3: Memories Worth Fighting For

-00-000-0000-000-00-

Kagura hummed softly to herself, scuttling about the kitchen as she stocked the cabinets and refrigderator with the food she had bought through the card Sesshomaru found stuffed in his jacket's inner pocket, leaving a select few items on the counter. She had decided that morning that she would, again, risk setting a kitchen aflame if it meant she could finally correctly cook a homemade lasanga.

Oh, how she missed Italy and that wondrous chef Jakotsu! It was truly a pity that his car's brake lines had been cut... Yet, she had found satisfaction in killing her former boyfriend and his playmate, Bankotsu. She heard it was a rather painful death.

And, for some reason, the food that reminded her so much of him planted itself in her mind and on her craving list.

Slicing up the fresh vegatables for the sauce, Kagura smirked. At least the man was good for something.

"Kagura."

"Yes?"

"You say you're a psychiatrist, correct?"

"Un," she replied, placing the needed ingrediants into the crockpot and setting the heat on high before cleaning the chopping board.

"Then, can you explain something to me?"

"Depending on the information I receive in order to answer your question as I would guess this has to do with Kagome."

Sesshomaru approached from the doorway, taking a seat at the counter. "Yes... What do you think her reasoning is for doing this? She said it was payback for what happened 14 years ago."

Kagura quirked an eyebrow, sitting opposite of the man. "And what happened 14 years ago that would warrant such payback?"

Running a hand distractedly through his hair, he retold the tale of the childhood memory. "I had thought, also, that with me out of the way, she would stay by my half-brother's side. Yet, she did not. Yura says they made their farewells, but they seem to have such deep feelings for each other that span far back into the past."

The woman smiled, tapping a delacate nail against the polished wooden counter top. "What kind of person is this Kagome woman?"

"I do not know, honestly, but she seems to be a... a mature, honest person, with a child's heart. She adopted a small bo when she went to the hospital, also, if that helps any."

"I believe, for as little information as I have, that she knows if she were to stay any longer with Inuyasha, that it will only cause more heartache. She probably thinks about the future- the future she may have with Inuyasha. He'd eventually leave her, forced or not, for his job. He'll have to travel, and she'd be left behind- or she'd have to leave those she loves behind," voiced Kagura. "I have a feeling, just by looking at her and how geniune her smile is, that she thinks of others before she thinks of herself. Sure, she knows it will hurt your brother-"

"Half-brother."

"An unimportant technicality at this point. But, I think she knows that he'll heal, and she hopes he'll move on and find another more fit for him." Kagura paused, then smiled. "And she thinks of her son... She can't put him through a life where they'd be constantly on the move. She wants a secure life for him. A life filled with love. How old is he?"

"He's nine, I believe."

Her smile brightened further. "See, she looks at him and thinks of the suffering he must have already been put through, being an orphan."

"Actually, his mother left him at the hospital, from what I hear," Sesshomaru corrected grimly.

"All the more reason for her to nurture him, make him feel like he means everything to her, and I wouldn't doubt that he means close to as much."

He nodded, his hair moving lightly about him. "Seems plausible enough."

"Well, thank you, but I don't think I have enough information to say that everything I meantioned is 100 percent correct," she muttered, standing to stir the boiling sauce. "As for the payback, it doesn't seem like she's one to do such a thing for something so long ago committed."

Sesshomaru stared at his hands atop the counter, thinking, calculating his words. There were some things better left unsaid, and others... Well, it was a chance to talk to a professional with no cost...

"Well, see, I made a promise to a man some time ago- a friend of mine..."

For the next two hours, Sesshomaru told all he knew of what conspired between Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and 'Demonic', deciding no details needed to be left out after all.

Kagura placed the prepared lasagna into the oven before turning to face the manager. "From what I hear, you care a lot about your brother... Why do you hide it, Sesshomaru?"

He glared, a low growl flowing from his lips. Eyes darkening, the man barked, "I have no love for that half-brother of mine. He has been a thorn in my side for years, holdng me down, draining my money accounts dry after that bitch Kikyou left him- foolish mutt fell for a gold digger, then fell to the influences around him! The only reason I kept his ass around was for Rin! He has never been worthy of being part of the Himitsu line! Kami-sama forbid he keeps it going!"

Kagura frowned. "Tell me of your father, Sesshomaru."

Banging his fists on the counter, he rose with enough force to send the stool across the room. "That fool has nothing to do with this!"

"Then why do you show so much anger toward him?"

"Because he left my mother for a slut he found cowering in the rain beside his car!" He bellowed, knocking over his drink. "One fucking night was all it took for her to snuggle up beside him and lead him away from my mother on a fucking silver leash! That money grubbing whore took my family from me, and my father had nothing to do with me until I was seven- just shows up on our front porch and demands I leave with him! Why! Because I have a fucking half-brother who needs a babysitter!

"What kind of father is that? Leaving his child behind him for years because he found a woman to warm his bed and pleasure and praise him so much better than my ailing mother could! And that half-brother of mine just giggled and wraps his little arms around me like I'm some kind of fucking pet! Like it was all a game!"

Kagura, daring a step closer, placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Orbs of magenta darkened to an astounding hue of reddened pink. With a calm, gentle smile, she spoke, "and you hold him accountable for infantile innocence? Sesshomaru, everyone suffers from things like love- love is mysterious, and you can't stop it. Hating your father for loving another woman is understandable, and even warranted, but taking that anger out on the product of such a bond is wrong. It's as wrong as the hurt your father and Inuyasha's mother put you through. Yet, it can't justify your actions."

"But it satisfies me to see him suffer," he grinned, a devilish look entering his eyes. "And when he fell for that woman so much like that slut my father left with, I laughed and relished in the pain his heart took each time she kissed him after they seperated, each time she teased him when they met again, each time she looked in his eyes and said she hated him with every fiber of her being. I laughed so much I cried when he came to me for help, hoping a brother would be found behind my act- hoping I'd tell him I loved him as a brother."

Kagura glared, finding his words to be cold and cruel... and lies. "Then why did you help him through it by giving him music?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction before he looked away and huffed. Brushing off her hand, and the question, he moved to find a new glass.

"Is it because, every time you looked in his eyes and saw the hurt," she began, approaching from behind him, "you saw a child so much like yourself?"

He spun, a hand moving to grasp her throat. "Bitch, listen now and listen well! I have no love for that brother of mine! That mutt can die for all I care, and not a single tear would be shed by this Sesshomaru!"

"Then... why?" she gasped, her hands still at her sides, chin tilted at a painful angle to make room for the tight grip he held. "Why do you help him so...?"

"..." He hesitantly unclenched his fingers, removing them from the soft flesh previously being abused, as he calmed himself. Sesshomaru gazed at the fearless, determined expression she displayed. Sighing, he spat, "I can't help looking in his eyes and seeing my father... and me as a child. I can't find a balance between hating him and feeling sorry for him... Now, leave it be."

She opened her mouth to shoot down his order, then stopped, rubbed her neck, and nodded. "Very well. I'll leave it be for now."

-00-000-0000-000-00-

The moon illuminated the small beach house in a manificent silvery glow, setting a lively mood to the area surrounded by the dead stillness of night. Stars, in uncountable abundance, danced about the sky, winking at the Earth from their posts high above as they listened to the beat from afar. The voice of the wind went up an octave as the trees swayed with the music of nature: the sound of rattling leaves, of scurrying animals, of wing beats and twig breaks, of the ocean lapping gently against the shore.

Two figures alone were unmoved by Earth's peaceful melody as they sat across from each other on the patio, finishing the last of their slightly overcooked meal. The remaining portion of homemade lasagna would be disposed of via trash recipticle, while the leftover bread was already being thrown to the forest animals.

The woman sighed sullenly, "so much for the first experiment."

"Experiment?" the man inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Un. It's been fully two years since I've attempted to cook since my last little..." She paused, waving her hands about, hoping to grasp a fitting word. With no luck, she finished lamely, "accident."

"It was a rather..." Sesshomaru followed suit in the search of an appropriate phrase, "interesting meal. An Italian dish, correct?"

She frowned. "Was it that bad?"

"Iie. I'm just having trouble placing its origins... and what it was," he finished with a slight twinkle in his eyes at the humorously dismayed expression his companion displayed.

"Yes, it's Italian. Lasagna- a recipe I acquired from a former boyfriend of mine when I was studying psychiatry in Rome."

"Well..." Sesshomaru chuckled, finding mirth in the statement that formed in his head. "When in Rome..."

"Was that a joke?" Kagura grinned. "One day, and you're laughing? I'd heard you were a more serious man that never cracked a smile, let alone show anything but solmness."

"Honto. Yet, the past few days have, shall we say, broken my image of myself. First, Higurashi-kun's statement about Inuyasha pressing charges for animal cruelty, then telling her about... my reasons for pushing music into Inuyasha's life..." He glowered at his glass of water, thinking back to said occurances. "Never did I ever think I'd speak so openly to a stranger... and, yet, here I am, commiting the same... offense to my personal beliefs of confidentiality."

Kagura coughed lightly. "Honestly, I know Kagome won't tell- did she not promise that- and I, as a professional psychiatrist, will also withhold all information from any other person. Not only because of my professional duty, but my moral beliefs as well. It's not well, it shows bad character, to confess secrets of a person to another. Merely gossip- and I've despised gossip all my life... Since there was so much surrounding me and my family after..." Her gaze fell from his, to the hands clasped in her lap. "After my brother's death..."

"Brother?"

Her head snapped up, eyes glowing in the moon light. "Musou." She smiled. "He was a rebelious boy, and no one betrays my father. It's unheard of because all that do so end up in horrible accidents with the same outcome. Death." Her smile stretched to a grin. "As you can see, I have yet to disobey him. And I don't plan to in the near future, either."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru licked his dry lips, trying to read further into her words. Was that, as well, a threat? Or, was it just a simple statement gone haywire in his mind? He could almost feel the neurotransmitters firing, and the chemical thoughts stop mid way through the synapses. Why did his mind torture him so?

'_Figure it out yourself,'_ it mocked him._ 'You need no help from me!'_

He huffed, blowing the air from his cheeks in an irritated manner. _'Very well, then. I will credit my success to myself and myself alone.'_ Blinking, he noted his mental instability with a shiver of contempt.

"Are you cold?" she wondered aloud at his shutter, eyeing him with confusion. It was nearly 80 degrees out and here he sat, shivering as if he were in the center of a catastrophic blizzard.

"Iie... Just a sudden," he shivered once more, "unpleasant thought."

"About?"

He waved off the question. "So, where's your mother?"

Kagura's brow raised, before she let her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. "Honestly, I never knew her. She died giving birth to me. Kanna and Musou say she was very beautiful, but held a wild look in her eyes- and she gave Musou, as he said, 'the dream of being free through her words of a better life, and a great world.'- and my father loved her for it, it would seem." She flashed an uneasy smile. "Perhaps she was too free, because Father spoke ill of her every time he noticed some type of defiance in one of us. 'You'll turn out to be just like that whoring mother of yours...'"

Sesshomaru had to wonder, was the sliminess of her qoute the same of her fathers, or her own twist. It seemed emotionless, a statement with no thought, with no hatred- just a plain, simple fact of the way the world ran.

Studying the dimness of color in her eyes, Sesshomaru decided that the tone she used was, indeed, from memory- nothing more, nothing less. He let her memories play through as he, too, let his past play bits and pieces of itself he had wished to never revisit.

-00-000-0000-000-00-

"_Sesshomaru, darling," the woman at his side whispered, swishing her feet in the air to build momentum for the yard swing. "I know you have heard this before, but, being such a big boy now, I'll tell you again. You need to know, kawaii, that life is a struggle for even the best of people. You cannot judge a person so easily as you judge your father."_

_The small boy kept silent, watching his hair move about him. He listened to the cheerily chirping birds nesting in the gaint oak a bodies length away. They seemed so blissfully unaware to his inner torment, and that only made his anger at the world and its' ignorance grow. In his mind, the leaves burst in flame and the fire slowly consumed the screeching, franatic feathered pests. He grinned cruelly. They all deserved such a death for not listening to his heart's tears._

"_Your father is a kind hearted man, Sesshomaru. He loves me, and you, even if you don't see it. Why do you think he has not visited, or called, kawaii?"_

_Sesshomaru growled, "because he doesn't care if we're alive or dead!"_

"_Iie, iie, kawaii," she chuckled, pulling the small boy close against her frame. "It is because he hates himself- he hurts, from the guilt of leaving us. Do you know how I know this?"_

"_... Iie," he answered truthfully, blinking up in question at his mother, watching as her thinning blonde hair swayed with the swing's motion. She looked so pale and sickly, her body so fragile, so easily breakable. He feared to hug her nowdays, thinking such a display of emotion would crush her tiny form. It had been four years since she had succumbed to the horrid sickness plaguing her, whatever it was, and two years since his father's dissappearance. He was turning seven in a month. Yet, he could not rejoice as other children did. His rejoicing meant he had to give his mind and heart a break from hating a man he could not bring himself to call father._

_He just couldn't stop the throbbing hatred._

"_I know because of his possessions still scattered about the house, and the letters he writes. He always inquires about our well being. He speaks of nothing but memories. Sesshomaru, his guilt is all that keeps him from speaking to us, from confronting us," she smiled patiently at his confused expression. He wrinkled his nose. "But, he doesn't forget about us... and the times we smiled and laughed together... And he never forgets to ask forgiveness and reassure us he loves and misses us."_

"_They're lies, though!" he shouted. "Those letters are lies!"_

"_Then why do they have tear stains? Why do they smell of regret?" She questioned. "Have you never noticed the smudges, the blotches of wrinkles where a tear once fell and evaporated from? Sesshomaru, honestly, you need to read between the lines. I know you are young, but one day you will see that love is a very powerful emotion, and no one can predict, nor control it. It hurts to love, and the ones you love will one day end up hurting you."_

"_You never hurt him, though!" he declared, thinking himself smart for the loophole he had found in her tale. "Never!"_

"_I hurt him every day he looks at his new wife. He feels a stab at his heart for the love I still feel, and the love he still has- that love which we still share. And," she spoke, lifting a single finger, "when I first met your father, I was with another man- a man who I left for your father, just as he left me. And I still speak with him. And that hurts your father, Sesshomaru, because he knows I still, in some small way in the very core of my heart, he knows I still love that other man."_

_The boys eyes teared slightly. His image of a perfect mother shattering right before his eyes. How could something so... horrendous as this happen? His mother was an angel! She never hurt anyone! Never... he wouldn't let it sink in, he couldn't._

"_Ah, listen to it- isn't it beautiful!" she exclaimed with sparkling eyes, smiling brightly at the world around them. "The music of such innocence!"_

_Sesshomaru tuned his ears into the chattering birds, hearing the slight melody, feeling it calm his heart and the swing sway to the beat. It was so peaceful... so lovely... so unlike his life. Yet, his mother's words sank in- _'the ones you love will one day end up hurting you.'

"_Mama," he whispered, snuggling into her side gently. "You said that everyone hurts those they love, right?"_

"_Hai, kawaii."_

"_... Have I hurt you?"_

"_Hai, kawaii, you have," she said softly, tightening her embrace. "Every time I look at you and I see you in pain, or I see the hatred you have so deeply planted in your heart, I want to cry because it hurts me that my own child, one so young, could possibly feel such a horrid emotion, such an unhealthy feeling. It hurts me to think that I am not enough to be the mother you need... And it hurts to know that, one day soon... I won't be here for you..."_

"_Mama!"_

_The elderly woman doubled over, coughing uncontrollably as her sickness carried her away into unconsciousness. The boy carefully moved her to a comfortable position on the ground and called for an ambulance. She was fine, of course, and was back home two days later. He spent the next month mulling over her words... Every word she said, down to the very last._

_And it echoed hauntingly in his mind._

'And it hurts to know that, one day soon... I won't be here for you.'

_Three months later, Sesshomaru's eyes fell to the infant that was thrust into his arms. The boy wrapped his plump arms about his neck, and giggled, cooing gently against his skin, his face buried upon his shoulder._

_Inuyasha._

-00-000-0000-000-00-

Sesshomaru blinked rapidly, clearing the glossy film that covered his eyes and blurred his sight. He remembered his father crying that night when he held Sesshomaru tightly against his chest, whispering a soft, heartfelt apology; then again a week later, telling Sesshomaru, with a constricting throat, that his mother passed away in her sleep, smiling peacefully.

'_Oh, how he missed her, how he loved her, how he wished he could have been with me and Mother.'_

He cried as well, into his father's chest- cried for his mother, cried for hurting her, cried for his father's broken heart. Yet, Sesshomaru still felt hatred for the man- not in so great an ammount- but felt it all the same.

He looked to the woman sitting across from him, a tear trekking down her cheek as she gazed blearily at him. On instinct, he brushed at his own cheeks, surprised to find that, he, Sesshomaru, owner of Meisei Incorporated, business man extraordianiar, known for his calm exterior, had shed tears as well.

"Memories," she whispered, batting her lashes to ward off further watery trails, "are so hard to live with... Yet, we can never forget- and we even fight to preserve them- as hard as they are to view. Really... They are all we have, aren't they. This moment is nothing more than a memory... And the things to come, as well, are nothing more than a memory.

"I won't let them go."

Nodding in silent agreement, Sesshomaru stood and walked quietly away.

-00-000-0000-000-00-

Kagura sat, pondering her statement. Never before had she thought the words she spoke, but they wrung so painfully true.

And, in her mind's eye, she replayed the day she first fell in love.

In love with a man she could never have. A man she could no longer hold. A man who she, herself, had killed

'_... Forgive me.'_

-00-000-0000-000-00-

_**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And, in a few chapters, Kagura's words, and her final thought, will be explained. Ponder on what she has said. It may show many of you that, perhaps, their is more to life than the things that happen at any present moment._

_Hold on to your memories, and look to them often. Look for hidden messages in the clouds you see, in the dreams you have, in the words you hear, say, write, think..._

_Perhaps your thoughts hold secrets as well... I know mine do._

_I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it has been done to a point where I can no longer write for it without breaking my own heart as well._

_Love, to all of my readers, and a pleasant day as well,_

Sakura-chan88


End file.
